tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Slaughter
When you think of tough, you think of Sgt. Slaughter. The man is muscle strong and extremely mean. In the ranks of the Joe Team, the Sarge has garnered many tales of exaggeration in his career to the point where he is credited with superhuman feats. His personal mission is to beat all trainees into examples of military perfection. While every Joe member can qualify for drill instructor, the Sarge fits the role to a tee. He can drill trainees into the ground for 72 hours before he breaks a sweat. He likes to march over their backs and spewing out verbal brutalities while they do finger push ups. If they can survive him, they're good enough for the Joe Team. Slaughter is also qualified to drive many of the Joes' ground vehicles. He treats them just as he would any new recruit, he often pushes them past their very limits of their performance and specification. As such, only few vehicles would earn his approval. Because, as he believes, no one is going to give you a break in the battlefield. They say, "If it's not as tough as he is, he doesn't want it." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: As a gunnery sergeant with the U.S. Marine Corps, Sgt. Slaughter gained a reputation as the toughest drill sergeant to come out of the Corps, becoming a legend throughout the U.S. military. Every exaggeration and cliche the Marines can think of for being the toughest and the meanest has been applied to the Sarge, and he lives up to most of them. He was even born in Parris Island, South Carolina. For a time, Sergeant Slaughter ran potential G.I. Joe recruits through the team's difficult training program. He served as a regular member of the Joe team for a short time, arriving at the Pit just as it was revealed that Zartan had infiltrated the Joes' headquarters disguised as one of their own. His appearance was unannounced, making the Joes in the motor pool suspicious. This led to a confrontation with four Joes, who soon discovered that picking a fight with Slaughter was a bad idea. After a brief brawl, he proved his identity and joined the search for Zartan. When coming upon two Gung-Hos in a fistfight, the Sarge knew one of them was Zartan. He knocked out the disguised Zartan, though he insisted he just made a lucky guess as to at which one was the imposter. As the Joes embarked on their invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield, Slaughter was one of the few Joes who stayed behind, seeing to securing the Pit and the Joes' prisoner, Zartan. When Zartan's siblings and the Dreadnoks rescued him from the Pit, Sarge and other Joes chased after them and had to contend with fighting the new Thunder Machine. The Dreadnoks managed to evade capture, much to the irritation of Slaughter. While the team was placed under suspension after the Battle of Springfield, the Sarge was one of the members who fought a Cobra attack on Fort Wadsworth before Hawk was forced to destroy the Pit to keep it out of Cobra's hands. As the Joes spent time as a nomad unit, Slaughter returned to training new recruits. MUX History: Sgt. Slaughter is a reserve member of G.I. Joe, training Marines in Parris Island when not called upon to keep new Joes in shape. In 2012, Sgt. Slaughter was called back into active duty and sent to the El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq, to assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi. There he was placed in charge of the Kurds' Basic Training. In 2013 Slaughter returned to the Pit. On June 5, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo MacLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. In 2015 Falcon was left in control of the Pit while Alpha and Bravo teams left for Sierra Gordo to rescue Grunt. While the main teams were gone, Falcon and Sgt. Slaughter fought back a Cobra attack on the Pit. OOC Notes One of two "Real Life" people Hasbro turned into G.I. Joes. He, however, is the only one Marvel used in the Comic Run. The other Real Life Person to be an Action Figure was the Fridge. The 'Slaughter House', which was used in the Animated G.I. Joe Movie, may or may not be used on the MUX. Slaughter's player can decide. Trivia * The man who "played" Sgt. Slaughter for both the G.I. Joe series and the World Wrestling Federation is named Robert "Bob" Remus, leading some to conclude that this might be the G.I. Joe character's real name as well. However, in a bit of strangeness, the Argentinian release of Sgt. Slaughter's original toy - Sgto. Slaughter, who appeared to be essentially the same character in a different market - was given the real name "Alan Heavy" on his filecard. Whether this name would apply retroactively to the American character is up to personal preference. On the MUX, we're using Robert Remus, with Alan Heavy as an undercover-travel alias. * Prior to starting his professional wrestling career, Remus had served six years in the United States Marine Corps; whether or not he was ever a drill instructor is disputed by various sources. * In the DIC series, the Sgt. Slaughter character was revealed to have a sister. * Hasbro has said they will not be making a Sgt. Slaughter figure in the Generation 3 style, but fortunately for fans, Jakks Pacific has made a 3 3/4" wrestling figure of the character that will fill the role nicely.OAFE - WWE: Deluxe Build N' Brawl Sgt. Slaughter review Logs /Post 2010 Jan 11 - Motorpool Restricted To: GI JOE Personnel From: Sgt. Slaughter Re: Accident This is a little note that I'm stepping up to the plate following up on this little mystery we have going in the motorpool. Some hydrolics failed earlier and injured one of our recruits, a young man going by the name of Schultz. Lifeline has agreed with me that the motorpool needs a total shakedown and pronto, because I'm not going to have any more accidents or women double-agents tooting around my Pit. No more! If anyone has any information on the accident involving Pfc. Schultz, I want to hear about it and there better damn well be a report comin about what you know. As of now, I want the hydrolics inspected, the airguns cleaned, the generators checked, the diesel engines scrubbed, the electronics overhauled, and I want to see my god damn face in that floor. This accident shows something got by the best damn military forces on god's green Earth and that sure isn't gonna fly with me. So now we're gonna be the best damn inspection crew on god's green earth, maggots. The motorpool is restricted until this inspection is done. And everybody who is able bodied will take an inspection time off the clipboard in the motorpool and check the job off when ya'll are done with each of em. Slipstream, Lowdown, Psyche-Out, Lifeline and myself have first dibs on the inspection jobs and we'll show ya how it's done. We're gonna do this the Sgt. Slaughter way -- the only way! And by the way, somebody is going to have a problem once Lifeline finds out from Schultz just what went on in that ding dang motorpool. Now snap to it. And get those shoes shined! Sgt. Slaughter 2013 On June 5, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo McLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. May 04 - Attack on the Pit *The GI Joe Eagle spins in place before it stops and sends a video transmission of Sergeant Slaughter* While Teams alpha and bravo were going after Grunt, Cobra Commander and the Crimson Guard mounted a direct assault on Offutt Air Force base, and the PIT. Airtight and a bunch of the new guys fought hard, but it was Falcon using the old Slaughterhouse training to good use while I took on Cobra Commander's HISS tank in a Mauler. I was able to disable his tank JUST as he disabled the my Mauler. The mauler's repairable, but I had to dig up my old military training to give one of the Crimson Guard twits a massive headache, before they retreated. These guys did great, Hawk. Worked great as a unit when the call was put out, and made it out in one piece. When Roadblock makes it back from his mission, they deserve a 5 star meal for what they did here. :Yo Joe! *Slaughter then turns off the console, so the GIJoe eagle is back on the screen....and it begins to spin again Players In 2001, Sgt. Slaughter was played by MightyShoxy. Doomflower has temped Sgt. Slaughter on and off over the years, but he has been available for application since January of 2010. In the meantime he's temped by Whitedagger. Gallery Sgt._Slaughter.jpg SgtS1.jpg sgts2.jpg sgts3.jpg sgts4.jpg sgts5.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Triple 'T' (1986-1991) * Warthog A.I.F.V. (1988 - 1990) * Triple 'T' (2010) References * 1988 Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * 1988 Filecard * 1989 Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Sgt. Slaughter (version 6b) @ YoJoe.com Category:Active Category:available Category:Characters Category:drill instructors Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Humans category:Mega Marines Category:US Marines Category:Slaughter's Renegades Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Sport-themed characters Category:RL